Anastasia Bella
by ImNotScaredOfYou
Summary: Bella's in an orphanage and does not remember her childhood nor how she ended up in the orphanage. Bella's counting her days down to leave the orphanage and go look for her father. As she looks more into her past her memories start to come back to her.


**This is based on an animation movie called Anastasia with the characters of Edward and Bella.**

**Anastasia**

It felt like these last days in this orphanage would take forever to end. I only had a couple of days left before my eighteenth birthday and I was just itching to leave. I was crossing out the days on my calendar and I kept counting the days that were left, which was only two now.

I settled for bed and looked at the trinkets hanging off my bracelet as I did every night. One of the trinkets was a locket that had 'To Bells, Love Dad' written inside. There was also a carved wolf with the engraving of 'Jacob, from La Push'. The third one was a diamond heart, but it didn't have anything on it so I didn't know who it was from.

I didn't understand why it was written Bells though, as my name was Elizabeth. I guess it was a nickname he used.

I loved looking at it before bed because I believed that's why my dreams were filled with joyous scenes. I would dream of a man or a boy, their facial features were never clear enough to recognize, but we were always laughing and playing.

I'd been asking the caretakers if they could help me search for my father for years now, but they did not know who he was due to the fact that my mother, who abandoned me by the way, refused to let them know who he was.

The only thing I knew was that my mother's name was Victoria and she lived here, in Phoenix. I wasn't even supposed to know that, but Angela, who was one of the caretakers, left me a note giving me all the information she could. It wasn't much as they weren't given anything when Victoria had brought me here, not even a birth certificate, but I made sure to hide that letter so no one would find it, because if they did, Angela would lose her job.

I thanked her cheerfully that day and practically ran to the library to use the internet. We had a computer with internet at the orphanage, but I didn't want anyone to know what I was doing. Some people, like Jessica, would always look over others shoulders to see what site they were looking at. Plus, the internet there was so slow she had the time to practically read the page out loud if she knew it would embarrass them.

At first I wasn't sure what to search for with the only information I had, but I started with the address I was given, yet nothing came up. For some reason I decided to put La Push in the search box and pressed enter. That's when I realized it was actually a place, an Indian Reservation. I looked at pictures they had on the site and a lot of them looked familiar for some reason. There was also a picture of the Chief and a boy beside him. The Chief was called Billy Black and the boy was Jacob Black. My eyes quickly darted to the carved wolf on my bracelet. A memory emerged from my mind right away.

_There was fire everywhere and my lungs were filling up with smoke making me cough. I saw Jacob crawling toward me. "Bella, follow me. I'll get us out of here safely."_

I shook my head and looked back at the picture on the screen. _No, it couldn't be. How could I know him, he was calling me Bella? _My hand reached for the carved wolf and I knew then that he would be the one to help me figure all this out.

La Push was not a big place so it would, hopefully, be easy to find this boy. Just thinking about it made me want to twirl and giggle as I tried to picture my father at the same time.

I don't know why I felt this way, especially since he could be some alcoholic without a job or an abusive man. My gut told me differently though, and when that happened it was usually right. I left the library after having printed all the information I would need to get to La Push.

I had been working part-time at different places after school to collect money for my trip to Forks. The orphanage is in Phoenix so it was much further, but I was determined to find him as I wanted to know why I was left behind. My bus ticket was actually for a place called Forks, which was right beside La Push, because there were no buses that went on the Reservation. It was already purchased and I kept it hidden away in my favorite book, which was Wuthering Heights.

I'd asked myself so many questions over the years it was ridicules. I even kept a notebook with written questions like, did he know about me or did my birth mother leave him without saying anything? I had questions for him if I did meet him. I was anxious to find out about my past I had lost in my memories.

Once I reached the orphanage again, I ran into Jessica. "So, you'll _finally_ be gone tomorrow. Good riddance!" I could sense the jealousy in her voice so I answered her.

"Yes, _I_ get to leave, while _you_ have to stay _here_ another year." I left for my room, gloating at the same time. She was definitely one I would not miss. Plus the old crone that was the owner of the orphanage, Miss Mallory. I often questioned myself if she and Jessica were related somehow.

I figured I'd start to pack, but I didn't have much so I was done in no time. _Ugh, could this day be any slower?_ The day finally passed on as I went to eat and read my book. My hands started to fiddle with the diamond when I read the name Edward. Another memory came to mind.

"_Jacob, where are you?" He was right there in front of me a second ago, but he disappeared. "Jake please don't leave me!"_

_I felt a pair of strong arms grab me as I was losing consciousness. "Stay with me now, we're almost there. I looked up at the person carrying me, all I could see were a pair of emerald green eyes that were constantly blinking like mine were, due to the smoke._

I awoke to a knock on my door. "Elizabeth, wake up dear. It's time."

"Come in," I knew it was Angela. She told me she'd wake me up early so I would have time to say my good-byes before leaving. I didn't want to miss my bus, that was for sure.

"I'm going to miss you sweetheart. I wouldn't mind getting some updates on how things are going you know." She sat beside me on my bed pushing my hair behind my ear gently. "Come on now, you don't want to miss your bus."

I was not a morning person, but when she mentioned the bus I practically jumped out of bed. "It's my eighteenth birthday today!" She looked at me nodding her head and holding my book for me. She knew I hid my tickets there. "Oh, I can't wait Angela." I jumped into her arms and started to get ready.

Once I had everything set to go I said good-bye to those I would miss. I went up to Jessica, "hope you enjoy the rest of your stay. I'm sorry but I have to go now." I left with a smirk on my face.

I was fidgeting with my bracelet while I waited for the bus. I was so nervous I was feeling nauseous. The bus finally pulled up and I told myself, _this is it, time to find out who I really am._

The bus ride was going to be extremely long so I took my book out to start reading. The picture I had printed out of the boy and the Chief had fallen out of the book as I opened it. I brushed my finger over the boy, _I hope you can help me Jacob._

Throughout the bus ride I slept on and off and read. It was definitely a _long_ ride, but I never could have afforded a plane ticket. Well, I could have bought one, but that would have taken away most of my savings for food and lodging.

Wiping my eyes with my fists I looked out the window and saw a sign, "Welcome to Forks". _Yes, I'm finally here!_ I was starting to feel nauseous again as I grabbed my bags.

I inhaled the cool fresh air and shivered. It was colder here, much colder. I put my bags down and took out a jacket Angela had given me. _I sure will miss her._

Once my jacket was zipped up, I grabbed my bags again and turned around toward the restaurant. On my way in I noticed a billboard with pictures and information on it. My eyes went from paper to paper trying to find any information on anything. They stopped on a picture of a little girl that looked familiar with the word 'missing' in bold letters. Underneath was a name of a man called Charlie Swan. _Swan...swan, have I heard that before?_ I brushed the thought aside for now as I figured I'd be questioning many things.

I decided to order dessert after I had a sandwich. The waitress looked at me in an odd way once I said what it was, apple cobbler. _Okay, what's wrong with her?_ She told me she'd be right back and turned around.

I figured I'd need a car to get to La Push after looking at my papers again. I remembered seeing a beat up red truck on the side of the bus station with a 'for sale' sign in the windshield.

I called the number it had on it from a pay phone and they told me who to go see for the keys. It was practically given to me, not that it was worth much either. The voice on the other end of the phone was that of a male and he'd explained to me how to start the truck.

I gasped at the sound the truck made when I started it and then calmed down realizing it was normal as the guy on the phone mentioned it would be loud. I looked over at my sheets again and headed for La Push.

Guiding the truck toward my goal, my hands automatically turned the steering wheel toward an area. I found it odd, but I wanted to check it out. Maybe it would bring back another memory.

Stepping out of the truck I headed toward what looked like a beach. _La Push beach!_

_I liked being around Jake, especially when he talked about all these legends and myths from his tribe. Some of them felt so real and he noticed that in my eyes. "Bella, they're only stories. You can't actually believe their real."_

"_I know Jake, it's just so different from what we live in. It's like a different world." I pictured myself living in an area with vampires and werewolves._

I was rubbing the wooden wolf again. _I really need to find that boy._

On my way back to the truck there was a guy on the beach running toward me. When he reached me he spoke with a deep tone of voice, "Who are you and what are you doing on our land?"

I was scared now, but I decided to answer him anyway. "My name...is...Elizabeth. I'm looking for someone named Jacob Black."

He eyed me with question in his eyes. "Is there a reason for this?"

"I think I know him from when I was younger and I just wanted to ask him some questions." I felt like darting over to the truck, but I knew just by looking at him that he was faster than me.

His shoulders relaxed and he introduced himself as Sam. I wasn't comfortable when he suggested leading me to Jacob, especially when he mentioned he'd be in the truck with me. I noticed for the first time that there were no other cars or trucks around.

I didn't want to let him drive my truck, but I knew I'd be more comfortable knowing his hands would be on the wheel, occupied.

We pulled into a driveway leading to a rundown red house. More memories flooded my head.

"_Do you want to taste my mud pie Jake?" I brought the pie over to him and straightened my arm out._

"_No thanks, I think mine will be better than yours." He pulled away from me as I heard my name. _

"_Bells? Where are you honey? It's time to go home now."_

The memory washed away quickly as Sam turned the engine off. There was a man in a wheelchair on the porch that Sam greeted. "She's here for Jacob. Is he around Billy?"

"He's out in the garage." Sam came back beside me and directed me to where Jacob was. We walked in while he was working on what looked like an engine, his back was facing us.

"Jake, there's someone here to see you." There was a weird tone to Sam's voice as he spoke.

His head turned around and our eyes locked. He dropped the tool, which I think was a wrench and stood up right away. "Hi, I'm Jacob, as Sam mentioned."

I brought my hand up to clasp his and introduced myself. "I'm Elizabeth. I have some questions to ask you if you wouldn't mind."

His jaw dropped when he saw my bracelet. "Where did you get this?" he hissed.

"I...I...don't remember, but I've had it forever. Are you the one that carved the wolf? It has your name on it. Here, look." He brought my wrist up to examine the wolf.

"Yes, it's me that did this." He looked at me with wonder in his eyes. "Bella? Is it really you?"

"My name's Elizabeth. I just told you, but I've been having memories of people calling me Bella."

We started talking about some of the memories I had and he finished them off for me. He told me about the fire at the Ballet Studio and that was where he saw me last thinking I was dead. He mentioned someone named Edward that said he'd taken me out of the studio, but when they had gone to help me, I had disappeared.

We talked more about our past and my memories were flooding back. He told me we should go see my father. He'd explained to me how long he'd searched for me and that even being the Chief of police it wasn't easy.

I was filled with sadness and joy at the same time. I was starting to find myself again. I would finally meet my father.

We jumped into my truck after Jake re-introduced me to Billy and he shooed us off to go see my father right away. I was nervous again, but for some reason, being around Jacob calmed me down a bit.

I pulled up to this white house when Jake told me to pull over. "We're here Bella. Uh, sorry, Elizabeth. Are you ready?" I didn't know what to say because I actually preferred being called Bella than Elizabeth, it felt more real.

"Not really. Will you come with me?" He nodded his head in excitement and got out of the truck. I inhaled and exhaled deeply to relax.

There was someone at the door yelling inside the house. "Chief Swan, you have to believe me. I saw her at the restaurant. I went to call you and she was gone." He was banging on the door now.

There was a man with a mustache that swung the door open and bellowed, "Edward that's enough. I can't take this anymore, I'm too old for this. I just have to accept that I won't see my Bells anymore. Now leave, please." He'd slumped his shoulders and stepped back in, not even noticing that Jacob and I were by the road.

"I'll find her and prove it to you Chief. I swear to you, I will find her!" He had disheveled bronze hair, at least from the back that's what it looked like. He turned around with his head held down and started walking toward the Volvo across the street. He finally pulled his head up and stared at me.

Our eyes met and in an instant I knew it was him that had saved me from the fire. "Bella? It's you, isn't it? Jake, tell me it's her." He ran to my side and looked me over. "Those eyes. I'd never forget them, it _is_ you Bella." His eyes darted down to my bracelet and right then and there it came to me that _he'd_ given me the diamond heart.

This was too much to take. I felt my knees go weak and passed out.

My eyes opened to a familiar room and I could hear voices in another room, discussing. I tried to listen to what they were saying. I caught a few words about them finding me and my name. There was a numbness to my leg so I stretched it out, but the couch squeaked at the same time. The voices stopped and I heard chairs moving.

I sat up as they walked in. Jacob was the first to walk in and sit beside me. "Nice to have you back." I supposed he meant from passing out.

Edward just stood there, his right hand brushed through his beautiful, disheveled, bronze hair. "Jacob, maybe we should leave and let the Chief talk to her alone." He looked at me one more time before stepping out with Jacob at his heels.

Jake turned around before stepping out, "bye Bells. Hope to see you around again."

The last person I saw was the man standing at the doorway. He looked stunned and worn out. "Who are you?" he asked with a stern voice.

"That's what I'm trying to find out. I can't remember my past, but I've been dreaming about it. I've had dreams of a man and a boy, which I now know was Jacob. He told me you were my father. Is it true? Have I finally found you?" Tears were streaming down my face and he looked uncomfortable.

"Let me take you to your room, maybe that will bring back some memories. It's just, there's been so many people telling me they've seen you. It was never _my_ Bells though." He turned around and headed for the stairs.

As soon as he stepped aside to let me in the room, my eyes lit up. My memories flooding back to me. I saw a scrapbook on the bed and ran over to it, as I put my knees to the ground I spoke, "I remember this. You gave it to me as a birthday present." I opened it and looked inside; there was a picture of my dad, well that's what he was to me now, and another woman with sandy brown hair. "Who's that woman?"

"That's your mother, Renee Dwyer. She died in the fire at the Ballet Studio Jake told you about."

I whimpered as I spoke again, "but, Angela told me the woman who left me at the orphanage was Victoria and she had red hair?" I was confused and as I looked up at him, he was too.

"You were in an orphanage? Where?" His fists balled up and he folded his arms across his chest.

"In Phoenix. I was told that I've been there since I was eight." He looked at me with sadness in his eyes and he came beside me and took me in his arms.

"Oh Bells, I've missed you so much." He started to cry because I could feel his tears colliding with mine on my cheek. I kept the side of my face to his chest as we cried in unison.

After we had stopped crying he wanted to discuss about the red haired woman. I told him I searched for her address, but nothing came up.

He put it aside for now while we got to know each other more and shared our memories. I was so happy to be _home_. I sighed and my father laughed, making me laugh too.

It was getting late so we got ready for bed. _My bed, ah._ I sighed again and fell asleep in an instant.

The next day my father called for Edward to come over. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you were the one that saved her from the fire Edward. It was hard to believe since she wasn't there when we got there. I'd like to thank you for that. If there's ever anything you need, let me know." He brought his hand up to shake Edward's hand.

"I understand Chief. I would like your permission to take Bella on a date, if she doesn't mind, of course." His emerald eyes shined as he mentioned my _real_ name.

My father looked toward me and I nodded my head eagerly. "You take care of my girl, all right?"

"Don't worry, Chief, I'll have her home early," Edward promised.

After Edward dropped me off, I heard my father coming from the living room. "So, how did it go, Bells?"

"It was great Dad. He took me out for lunch and then we went to a meadow and talked. Oh, I think I'm already in love. Is it possible?" I was getting all giddy and excited. I was love struck!

He grinned, but sighed at the same time. "Am I already going to lose you so soon again?"

"I'm not running off to marry him right away Dad, but when and if we do, I'll always come back to see you." I threw myself into his arms so hard that he gasped, followed by a laugh and a strong hold on me.

The End

**Hope you enjoyed**. **Please leave me comments**.


End file.
